1. Field of the Invention
The process of this invention resides in the field of the production of solid structures and more particularly relates to a process for making solid structures out of structures initially made of paper or equivalent material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to create thin planar structures by molding processes and the like. It is also well known to produce structures made of paper such as folded paper airplanes or shapes made of paper such as by the art of origami or other paper structures, paper being generally described as well known cellulose material having a thin planar structure which is generally foldable and which in some cases may be stiff such as a cardboard or thin such as writing paper.